Mickey Mouse vs. Eric Cartman
Mickey Mouse vs. Eric Cartman is an episode from DBX, featuring Mickey Mouse from the eponymous series and Eric Cartman from South Park. Description Disney vs. Comedy Central!, Who of these red characters from channels from kids and adults will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse was in the street relaxing, until Eric Cartman was running and accidentally hits Mickey, knocking him down. Mickey gets up and said. Mickey: Hey kid, why you hit me, you want fight? Eric: Sorry, I don't want fight rat. Mickey angry hit Eric in his face. Mickey: I'm not a rat, I'm a mouse! Eric: I kick your ass mouse! Mickey: Well, let's fight kid! HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Eric takes out a Baseball Bat hitting Mickey in the foot. Mickey: OWW! Eric then hits Mickey with his bat into a wall. Then Mickey takes out his Keyblade to collide with the Baseball Bat, until Mickey stabs Eric in his chest. Eric: Ouch!!! Mickey then remove his Keyblade from Eric and cut Eric several times, until Mickey kicks Eric in a tree. Then Cartman takes out his Trycicle and try to run over Mickey who jumps to dodge the attack and then Cartman pulls out a Gun and shoots at Mickey who also pulls his Gun and both collide bullets, until both don't have bullets. Then Eric takes out a Hammer and Mickey takes out his Mallet and both collide weapons, until Eric hits Mickey in the facewit him, hitting Mickey in a car. Then Eric runs at Mickey with his Hammer, but he takes out his Lightsaber, cutting the Hammer. Eric: Oh hell no! Mickey try to cut Cartman, who dodges and kicks Mickey in aside and shoots fire at Mickey who quickly dodges the fire. Then Mickey runs at Eric, jumping at him and kicks Eric in the face, knocking him down. Then Eric gets up and hits Mickey in aside but Eric transforms into The Coon and hits Mickey in the face and repeatedly scratchs the mouse in the face, until Mickey kicks Eric in aside who recovers kicks Mickey in aside who takes out his PaintBrush and shoots Thinner at Eric, who barely dodges the attack and runs at Mickey hitting him in the face and then he use his Tazer, shocking Mickey and then Eric kicks Mickey in the ground. Then Mickey gets up like Eric pulls out his Gun, shooting at Mickey who dodges the bullets and runs at Cartman, hitting him in aside and he transforms into Super Mickey, hitting Cartman in the sky, who use his Cape like a Parachute and lands freely in the ground. Then Mickey flies at Cartman and both hit and kicked, until Cartman hits Mickey in aside and takes out his Tazer, shocking Mickey and then he takes out his Hammer to hit Mickey in a wall and te mouse returns to normal. Mickey: Oh no! Then Cartman runs at Mickey kicking him in aside and scratching him in the face, until Mickey kicks Cartman in aside and throws a Cake with Dynamite at Cartman that send him into a wall. Mickey then walks up Cartman and use the Force to send Cartman in the ground and Mickey takes out his PaintBrush. Mickey: Goodbye kid! Mickey melts Cartman with the Thinner. K.O Mickey: Phew! Results Winner: Mickey Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies